1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to refueling aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for managing movement of a refueling boom for a refueling aircraft.
2. Background
Aerial refueling is the process of transferring fuel from one aircraft to another aircraft during flight. The aircraft from which the fuel originates is referred to as a tanker aircraft. The aircraft receiving the fuel is referred to as a receiver aircraft. This type of refueling process may be applied to various types of receiver aircraft, tanker aircraft, or both receiver aircraft and tanker aircraft. The various types of aircraft may include fixed wing aircraft, rotor wing aircraft, and other suitable types of aircraft.
One common approach for refueling aircrafts during flight involves the use of a refueling boom and a receptacle system. The refueling boom may be comprised of a tube that is fixed on a tanker aircraft or may be a telescoping refueling boom on the tanker aircraft. The refueling boom may be attached to the rear of the tanker aircraft. This refueling boom may move along three axes relative to the aircraft. In some cases, the refueling boom also may be flexible. An operator may extend a refueling boom and also may reposition the refueling boom for insertion into a receptacle on the receiver aircraft. When the end of the refueling boom is inserted into a receptacle of the receiver aircraft, the refueling boom may then be considered to be connected to the receiver aircraft. When a connection is made, fuel may be transferred from the tanker aircraft to the receiver aircraft through the refueling boom.
When the operator moves the refueling boom to make the connection with the aircraft, the operator performs this operation using a control device. This control device may take the form of a control stick. This control stick may be similar to a joystick. The operator moves the control stick in different directions to cause the refueling boom to move in different directions.
Moreover, different tanker aircraft have different types of systems for positioning the refueling boom. As a result, an operator that is trained and experienced with refueling operations in one type of tanker aircraft may not be able to control the refueling boom as easily in another type of tanker aircraft. The different controls and operations performed to move the refueling boom may be different between the different types of tanker aircraft.
In one example, a refueling boom may move about a rotational axis. More specifically, the refueling boom may move about a pitch and roll axis. The operator may move the control stick in a direction to correspond with the desired pitch and roll movement of the refueling boom. This type of input control may be more complicated than desired and may not be as intuitive to a less-experienced boom operator.
Consequently, an operator that works in more than one type of tanker aircraft may need training for the different types of tanker aircraft. As a result, in order to perform refueling operations in different types of tanker aircraft, an operator spends additional time in training and in practicing on different types of tanker aircraft.
This difference in the controls for performing refueling operations may result in more training and expense than desired. Further, if the different operators are not familiar with all the different types of tanker aircraft used, then the operators prepared for performing missions on a particular type of aircraft may not be available as desired. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.